1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a lens substrate, a method of manufacturing the lens substrate, and a lens panel including the lens substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a lens substrate to decrease a manufacturing cost, a method of manufacturing the lens substrate, and a lens panel including the lens substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a demand for a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image in industrial fields such as a film, a game, and so on, increases, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displaying the 3D stereoscopic image has been improved. The stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image by respectively providing two-dimensional (“2D”) images which are different from each other, to left and right eyes of an observer. Thus, the observer recognizes a pair of two different 2D images, and the pair of two different 2D images is mixed in a brain of the observer, so that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified into a stereoscopic type display and an auto-stereoscopic type display according to whether or not the observer wears special glasses. Conventionally, the auto-stereoscopic type display such as a barrier type display, a lenticular type display and so on is used for a flat display apparatus.